dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
|alias= Batman Bat of Gotham Bat Vigilante Dark Knight Caped Crusader |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Wayne Enterprises Justice League |family= Thomas Wayne (father) Martha Wayne (mother) |status= Alive |actor= Ben Affleck |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (unreleased) Suicide Squad (unreleased) Justice League Part One (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Untitled Batman film (unreleased) |comic= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Batman }} Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises and a costumed and armored vigilante operating in Gotham City known as Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce ultimately became the fearsome vigilante Batman as an adult, beginning his crime fighting career 20 years before the alien invasion of General Zod. Over those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. While he would initially fight against the alien hero Superman, the two would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together establishing the valiant Justice League. Biography Early Life When Bruce Wayne was a boy, he and his parents were having a family night out at a theater in Gotham. On their way back to their car, they decided to take a short cut down an alley. However, Bruce's life was forever changed when he and his parents were mugged at gun point. The mugger then shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them in cold blood right before Bruce's eyes. Bruce was then raised by the Wayne Family butler Alfred Pennyworth however, the young boy was changed forever by their deaths and vowed to make sure no one else would suffer the same tragedy he did. Bruce then spent years travelling the globe learning skills such as martial arts, acrobatics, detective work, forensic science, and engineering. Fighting Crime in Gotham Eventually, Bruce returned to Gotham City and with his newly acquired eclectic skills, he became the hero/vigilante "The Batman", while also reclaiming control over his family company Wayne Enterprises as CEO. He spent 20 years (up until the alien invasion of General Zod) fighting crime in Gotham, during which time he encountered villains such as his archenemy, the extreme psychopath Joker, had taken a young sidekick nicknamed "Robin", and captured many criminals and metahumans, locking them away in prison or Arkham Asylum, including every member of the future Suicide Squad (even the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot and the stronger Killer Croc)New Details On BATMAN v SUPERMAN's Dark Knight; He Put The SUICIDE SQUAD In Prison. Black Zero Event To be added ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Batman Fighting Firefly Some time after the Black Zero Event, 2 low-level criminals are work alongside Firefly on a job to blow up some merchandise in a warehouse in Gotham City, while discussing the Batman in the process. The older criminal tells the younger one how when he was much younger, the Batman first started appearing, being so fast that you couldn't even see him. He proceeds to say that back then Batman was tough, but that now he has become much harder, especially since the Battle of Metropolis. Suddenly, Batman appears and uses a batarang to destroy the detonator held by Firefly, and proceeds to engage Firefly, who uses his flamethrower to unsuccessfully attack the Dark Knight. Batman ultimately and subdues him, and leaves the 2 low-level criminals tied up on a sidewalk, for the Gotham City Police Department to find. Lex Luthor, meanwhile, is watching the events unfold, via a CCTV that he had placed at the scene beforehand.Batman Takes on 'Firefly' in Batman v Superman Prequel Comic Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip Bruce Wayne follows Metropolis Middle School student Zoe as she sneaks around the Wayne Enterprises Research & Development Facility, away from her school tour and into the restricted area of the building. They happen to come across a group of criminals using Kryptonian armor and plasma rifles (left over from the Black Zero Event) to break in and steal from the vault. As Bruce tells Zoe to return to the group and he will get the 'proper authority' to deal with the criminals, they are caught by the criminals. Suddenly, Superman shows up as the criminals make a break for it. The Kryptonian plasma rifles briefly hold Superman back (though he is also unwilling to hurt the criminals). Bruce then takes down the guard watching him and Zoe, before activating a Kryptonian Signal Jammer, which lets out a high-frequency screeching noise that subdues everybody, including Superman (though he recovers almost at once). Now given the opportunity to take out the criminals, Superman and hands them over to the Metropolis Police Department, as Bruce praises Zoe for her courage before she returns to her classmates. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''Suicide Squad To be added ''Justice League Part One ''To be added Untitled Batman Movie To be added Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting vigilantism, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture, much to the chagrin of Superman, causing him to initially view the former as a brutal and unforgiving criminalBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Exclusive First look by the CW), but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. In addition, Bruce tends to be extremely distrusting of others, especially those in possession of great power, since he notably claimed that even if there is only a one percent chance of Superman being a potential enemy of humanity, that it has to be taken as an absolute certainty, due to the incredible destruction that the supremely powerful alien could potentially unleashBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 4. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, Batman, like the other Justice Leaguers, has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives (notably when he fearlessly ran straight into the clouds of falling debris in Metropolis, managing to save a little girl) and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill, as even though he did become more hardcore in his approach to fighting crime in Gotham after witnessing the Black Zero Event, Batman refused to cross that line. To the public, Bruce Wayne takes on the façade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman, he reveals his dark, very intimidating personality in the form of a bat, to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a mere man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' As a highly skilled and experienced vigilante, Batman is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city), and while not superhuman (making him the physically weakest member of the Justice League), he has an extremely muscular frame, making Batman immensely strong by human standards. Hence, Batman is capable of easily hurling human opponents over his head, knocking them out with a single blow, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, resisting an opponent's momentum, and sending people flying through the air several feet with little effortBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official. Batman can also drag a heavy truck tire, perform pull-ups with a heavy barbell chained to his legsBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Exclusive First look by the CW, tear apart Firefly's armored suit with his bare hands, and destroy the latter's detonator with a single stompBatman Takes on 'Firefly' in Batman v Superman Prequel Comic. The lead knuckles on Batman's gauntlets allow him to hit even harder, inflicting more damage with his punches. Also, Batman could jump several feet into the air, hurling a large box while slamming a man into it After lifting him into the air as he jumped. More so, he could not be slowed down or fazed by falling from a ceiling, allowing him to land on his feet and quickly attack opponents. this also allowed him to be unfazed when crashing through a glass window feet first. *'Expert Combatant:' Batman is an extremely skilled combatant (on par with Wonder Woman), an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts, with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals in Gotham City. With his tremendous combat skills, Batman can effortlessly bring down 24 armed criminals at onceBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official, has brought down the Joker multiple times, and can overpower even physically stronger opponents, like Killer Croc. In fact, Batman is the one who defeated most of the future Suicide Squad members (even the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot), having them placed behind bars in Belle ReveNew Details On BATMAN v SUPERMAN's Dark Knight; He Put The SUICIDE SQUAD In Prison. Despite claiming to have gotten somewhat slower in his "old age", Batman is still an extremely formidable combatantBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official. Under Batman's tutelage, his ward Robin would become a highly skilled combatant in is own right. *'Expert Marksman:' Batman is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing both his batarangs and grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy, notably using the former to knock a detonator out of Firefly's hand. *'Stealth': Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't know he was there until it was already too late. *'Intimidation': Batman commands a very intimidating presence, and is able to instill terror into the hearts of Gotham's criminals (with Joker being one of the very few exceptions), with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Batman fiercely gazes them in the eyeBatman Takes on 'Firefly' in Batman v Superman Prequel Comic. Hence, Superman would initially go as far as to call Batman "a one-man reign of terror." *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture (notably branding a Gotham criminal with a batarang) as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable Will:' Batman, although he has no superhuman powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent. Hence, even when Superman personally warned Batman to back off, and demonstrated his incredible might (by effortlessly damaging the Batmobile), Batman showed no signs of fear, and was as determined as ever to fight the mighty godlike alien, and refused to stay down when Superman knocked him to the ground repeatedly during their duel. *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Bruce is extremely intelligent, almost on par with Lex Luthor himself in that regard, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Given his lack of superpowers, Batman often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. **'Detective Skills:' Batman is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Mechanical Aptitude': Batman is highly skilled in vehicles' operations, with him and Alfred having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Batmobile, Standard Batsuit, and Batcomputer. *'Expert Driver:' Batman is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies (most notably Joker and Harley Quinn) through the streets of Gotham on his Batmobile. *'Expert Pilot:' Batman is a highly skilled pilot, able to effectively fight Superman from within his Batwing. *'Expert Businessman': Bruce Wayne is a highly skilled businessman (though not quite on par with Lex Luthor), helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and gain more business partners, as the CEO. As a result, Bruce is very well-respected in the business world. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Batman's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, more so than any other Justice League member. Batman, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fireproof batsuits, tremendous combat skills, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and brilliant tactical intellect. However, when pitted against an opponent as strong as Superman, Batman notably had trouble keeping up, as even in his extremely durable Armored Batsuit, Superman, while holding back, still managed to swiftly knock the Dark Knight to the groundBatman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2. Equipment As the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne has an immense fortune, making him one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivaled only by extreme few, like Lex Luthor. His wealth allows Bruce access to some of the most sophisticated technology in the world, allowing him to create the equipment that is crucial to him as Batman. *'Standard Batsuit:' highly durable Kevlar-titanium weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for Batman's lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knivesBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official, and is also fireproofBatman Takes on 'Firefly' in Batman v Superman Prequel Comic. The batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce WayneOver 25 interesting details from the ‘Batman v Superman’ issue of Empire magazine. The cowl and neck appear to be equally durable, as a man's knife only made sparks when it brutally struck against the back of his neck. *'Armored Batsuit:' a much more heavily armored version of the Standard Batsuit, which he wore when confronting Superman. It is durable enough for Batman to survive relatively unscathed after being hurled by the mighty alien through a buildingBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official. *'Batmobile:' an imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by Batman as a transportation, and a pursuit and capture vehicle, one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham. *'Batwing:' an aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by Batman against Superman. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the BatcaveBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official. *'Batarangs:' extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of Batman's symbol. *'Utility Belt:' a specially designed belt, filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools, to aid Batman in his mission. *'Batcomputer:' a powerful multi-purpose supercomputer, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing Batman to easily deduce the number of people within a building from a distanceBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official. When Batman is on one of his vigilante escapades, Alfred sometimes utilizes the Batcomuter to help the Dark Knight with a specific taskBatman v Superman Dawn of Justice Final Trailer Official. *'Grappling Gun:' a line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, handgun-like device, Batman's most used gadget, utilized to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes. *'Respirator Mask:' a mask than allows Batman to breathe in locations with limited oxygen, such as when he was attacked by Firefly's flamethrower. *'Sticky Bombs:' small custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. *'Tech Cowl:' a highly advanced, specialized cowl that Bruce and Alfred developed, always worn under the upper cowl of the Standard Batsuit. *'Grenade Launcher:' a weapon that launches a specially-designed grenade with great accuracy and high velocity, with Batman utilizing it against Doomsday. Relationships Family *Thomas Wayne † - father *Martha Wayne † - mother *Benjamin Wayne † *Charles Wayne † *Laura Wayne † *Patrick A. Wayne † *Alfred Pennyworth - guardian Allies *Alfred Pennyworth - mentor, oldest and most trusted ally *Gotham City Police Department *Justice League **Superman - enemy turned ally **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **The Flash **Cyborg **Green Lantern Enemies *Joker - long-term archnemesis *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - business rival **Mercy Graves *Firefly *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller *Doomsday *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag **Killer Croc **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot **Harley Quinn - long-term enemy **El Diablo **Slipknot **Katana Trivia *A reference to Batman was shown during the final battle between Superman and General Zod. A poster can be seen that says "Keep Calm and Call Batman" in the central train station in Metropolis' CBD. A Wayne Enterprise satellite also appeared during Superman and Zod's fight. *According to producer Charles Roven, Batman is an extremely rough, physical person. Ben Affleck said that he identified with Batman's character in that they are both very angry people. *Batman is in his 40's at the start of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Batman's voice is digitally altered by his cowlOver 25 interesting details from the ‘Batman v Superman’ issue of Empire magazine. Behind the scenes *On August 23, 2013, Warner Bros. announced that Affleck had been cast as Batman. Beforehand numerous actors such as Josh Brolin, Joe Manganiello, Tyler Hoechlin, Richard Armitage, Wes Bentley, Jake Gyllenhaal and Orlando Bloom were considered for the part. *Ben Affleck's casting initially caused somewhat of a controversy. *Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves in the biopic 'Hollywoodland'. Reeves played Superman in Superman serials, making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. *Affleck played the Marvel superhero Daredevil in the film Daredevil and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film Elektra. Gallery Brucey Boy.jpg Armored Batsuit.png Bat_673w3.jpg Bruce_Wayne.jpg Citadel_guardian.jpg Bruce.jpg Promotional images Ben Affleck as Batman first look.jpg|First look at Batman. Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice IMAX poster - Batman.png|IMAX poster Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Batman character poster.jpg First bat pic.jpg Batman ready for desert warfare.png|Batman gets ready for desert warfare. 2951834-batman.png|Dawn of Justice skin from Batman: Arkham Knight. Concept art Batsuit concept art.png|Standard Batsuit Armored Batsuit concept art.png|Armored Batsuit Batman NYCC concept art.png References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League Part One Characters Category:Justice League Part Two Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Suicide Squad Characters Category:Upcoming Content Category:Suicide Squad